


Taking Care of You

by LAMusings



Series: Finding Our Way [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Poor Mark, childhood friends dotae, dojae, fuck mr. kim, god bless mrs. lee, johnten, mark and doyoung are brothers, markhyuck, mentions of abuse, sassy doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMusings/pseuds/LAMusings
Summary: Doyoung's facade is perfect: Student Association President, A+ scholarship student, all-around decent human being. But behind it, his family life is crumbling. When things become too much, he may find the comfort he needs from the most unlikely source: the irritating, but kind of sweet basketball captain he's taught himself to hate - Jung Jaehyun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, a helpful chart:
> 
> Suite 300  
> SA President/Conducting major Doyoung  
> \--Little brother Mark, senior in high school  
> Soccer Midfielder & captain roommate Yuta  
> Vocal Performance roommate Taeil  
> Music Education/Dance roommate Ten
> 
> Suite 302  
> Basketball forward & captain/Finance major Jaehyun  
> Sports Marketing/Journalism roommate Johnny  
> Dance roommate Sicheng  
> Music production roommate Taeyong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, a helpful chart:
> 
> Suite 300  
> Senior SA President/Conducting major Doyoung  
> \--Little brother Mark, senior in high school  
> Senior Soccer Midfielder & captain/Pre-Med roommate Yuta  
> Senior Vocal Performance roommate Taeil  
> Junior Music Education/Dance roommate Ten
> 
> Suite 302  
> Senior Basketball forward & captain/Finance major Jaehyun  
> Senior Sports Marketing/Journalism roommate Johnny  
> Junior Dance roommate Sicheng  
> Senior Music production roommate Taeyong

Doyoung is three seconds away from losing his shit.

“Why the fuck did I agree to live in University Commons?” He moans, burrowing deeper into his pillow. He’s practically suffocating, but it still doesn’t drown out the basketball thumping against the wall. “Well A) you have a full ride so on-campus housing is free and B) for some reason, you agreed to live with me when I asked you.” Yuta replies dryly, not even looking up from his chemistry homework.

Unfortunately, Yuta is right. Athletes at SMU get priority housing and when your soccer captain best friend asks you to live in the most centrally located and recently renovated dorm on campus, of course you say yes. Plus, it’s only a five minute walk from the administration building - a place that, as the Student Association president, Doyoung considers his second home. 

He releases a string of curses.

“Jung, I will cut your hands off in your sleep!” He yells, banging on the wall. His anger amplifies at the sound of muffled laughter.

“That’s it!” Doyong shrieks. “I’m done. I’m going to the library before I commit voluntary manslaughter. At least there I can think in peace.” He huffs, throwing on a hoodie. Yuta finally looks up and salutes him. “Later bro.”

“Don’t ‘bro’ me.” Doyoung sneers. “You’re friends with that menace.” Yuta just shrugs and turns back to his homework, ignoring the questionable finger raised in his direction.

\--- 

On the other side of the wall, Taeyong sighs.  
“Must you always mess with him?”

Jaehyun shrugs, tossing the basketball around absently. “I can’t help it. He’s cute when he’s angry.” Admittedly, he feels a little bad when a door slams loudly down the hall. Across the room, Taeil finally looks up from his Schubert anthology and groans.

“At least you don’t live with him. I’m going to hear about this for the rest of the week.” He gripes and Taeyong scoots closer to rub his boyfriend’s back sympathetically.

Jaehyun is about to reply, but the door squeaks open.

“Why did I just pass a seething Doyoung in the hallway?” Sicheng asks, dropping his dance bag beside the couch. He frowns pointedly at a certain basketball captain. 

The sheepish look on Jaehyun’s face tells him everything.  
“One day, I swear to god, this is going to bite you in the ass.” 

“Here, here!” Taeyong agrees, raising his can of Red Bull. Jaehyun rolls his eyes and slouches lower in the armchair, but doesn’t respond. Unfortunately, he muses, Sicheng is almost always right.

\---

“I don’t want to know.” Ten says when Doyoung collapses into a chair across from him.

The other scoffs and pulls out his laptop. “What kind of best friend are you?”

“I thought Yuta was your best friend?” 

“Please, he’s my Japanese best friend. You’re my Thai best friend. Johnny’s my American best friend by association,” Doyoung quips, Ten smiling at the mention of his boyfriend. “Sicheng is my Chinese best friend, and Taeyong, well… we’ve been stuck together since childhood so I have to say he’s my Korean best friend.” 

Tempering his smile, Ten takes a deep breath.

“Ok fine. What is it?” But before Doyoung can start ranting, he interjects, “And don’t you tell me it’s fucking Jaehyun again because I speak for the entirety of campus when I say, either you guys need to fuck or one of you needs to move to a different country.” 

“Nevermind then…” Doyoung grumbles. “And hell fucking no. Even if he were the last man on Earth there is no way I would get with that asshole.” 

Ten sighs.

“I don’t understand you two at all. Jaehyun is perfect! He’s handsome, athletic, nice to everybody, and, according to Johnny, blessed in the downstairs department! If I weren’t in love with my pizza roll of a boyfriend, I’d be like, all over that.” Ten discloses with a wink, to which Doyoung fake gags.

“And we all make mistakes.” Ten adds seriously. “Just because he screwed you over once doesn’t mean he’s a terrible person. Have you ever let him explain what happened sophomore year?”

Doyoung shakes his head vigorously.

“No, and I don’t care. He didn’t even have the balls to apologize to my face,” Doyoung mutters, remembering the pathetic text message Jaehyun had sent him a week later. 

Ten heaves another sigh and they drop the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

“I thought Renjun was tutoring you?”

“He was,” Mark replies through the static. “But ever since he and Jeno made the starting line-up for soccer, he’s had to cut down on sessions… But don’t worry! I’ve been staying after with Mr. Kwon a few days a week to go over indefinite integrals.”

“Good.” Doyoung replies, switching the phone to his other ear. “I know it sucks, but you’re smart. I have no doubt that you’ll ace AP Calc if you pass the next two units.” He laughs heartily while Mark groans in embarrassment. 

“Ugh, bro... I love you, but please don’t don’t go all motivational on me. It creeps me out.”

“Whatever you say.” Doyoung drawls. “How’s basketball going?”

“Amazing!” The younger bubbles with excitement. “You know that fundraiser we held two months ago? Well, I convinced coach to put the money towards new uniforms and they came in last week and oh my god, Doyoung, they’re so nice. We don’t look like fucking highlighters anymore.”

“Language.” The older immediately corrects.

“Hyung, are you serious right now?” 

“Don’t try me Mark Lee-Kim. I may not be Mom, but I will wash your mouth out with soap the next time I’m home!” Doyoung half threatens, half jokes, leaning back in his chair.

“Whatever.” Then the line goes silent for a moment. “Speaking of coming home… are you gonna be here this weekend?” The younger asks timidly.

Doyoung frowns. 

“No? I thought I told you, I have to submit the SA budget for the spring semester by Monday.” 

“Oh…”

“Why?” Doyoung asks, shuffling some papers around on his desk.

“Well… it’s just, Winter Formal is on Saturday…”

“This Saturday... as in two days from now!?” Doyoung gasps, sitting straight up in his chair. Luckily, the Student Association office is dead tonight so no one’s around to judge him as he starts pacing around the room. 

“Shit, Mark… I know I said I’d come, but… damn.” He mutters, knocking his forehead against the wall. How could he have forgotten his little brother’s last high school formal?

“It’s ok.” Mark assures him quietly. “I know you’re busy and I’m sure Mrs. Lee was going to invite me over for dinner and pictures and stuff anyway. You know how she is.”

It’s clear Mark is trying to brush it off, but Doyoung hears the slight tremor in his voice.

“Has Dad been around lately? Will he be home this weekend?” Doyoung asks suddenly.

The line goes quiet again and the older feels his chest tighten.

“No.” Mark finally replies. “He hasn’t been home in a few days and I’m pretty sure he’s supposed to leave for Japan tomorrow. Business trip, apparently.”

“Ok.” Doyoung breathes a sigh of relief. “If anything changes, you let me know, alright?” 

Mark agrees softly and says something about going to bed early. “I’ll stop bothering you then,” Doyoung murmurs, his maternal instinct flaring at the sound of Mark’s tired chuckle. “But promise you’ll text me pictures! I want to see you and Donghyuck all dolled up and enjoying yourselves. And don’t think I won’t harass Jeno and Renjun if you don’t.” Doyoung hounds before bidding his brother good night.

The older hangs up and sinks into his chair again. 

The stillness of the office is deafening and Doyoung can’t keep his mind from racing. From wishing things were different.

He shouldn’t have let their home life become such a taboo subject. They rarely talk about it, and while Mark has mentioned some things to Donghyuck, Doyoung knows it’s not the same as talking with someone who’s lived through it.

\---

You see, their mother passed away when Doyoung was a senior in high school and Mark was a freshman. 

It hadn’t been sudden or anything. 

In fact, it had been expected and welcomed in a painful, morbid kinda way. She’d fought aggressive breast cancer for two years and was bedridden in the hospital for the last few months of her life. As much as it hurt, Doyoung had been happy that she was no longer suffering.

Their father, on the other hand, was just happy.

Their marriage had been shitty, he remembers. They’d fought. She’d cried a lot. And through it all, Doyoung had shielded his little brother as best he could. 

But once she passed, it was like a dam broke.  
It started with sleepovers - scantily clad women coming and going at all hours of the night. Then one morning, after Doyoung had innocently suggested visiting the cemetery on her birthday, it was a hard slap to the cheek. From then on, he’d never left Mark alone in the house. 

But luckily, as her grave grew colder and his graduation drew closer, their father stopped coming home altogether.

Still, they weren’t totally abandoned.

He was around enough for Doyoung to justify commuting his entire freshman year of college, despite his scholarship. He’d argued with his brother countless times, saying he didn’t trust the man enough to leave Mark on his own. It had taken months of reassurance for Doyoung to finally accept the idea of living on campus. And even then, it had taken another full semester for him to stop coming home every weekend to check up on Mark.

Having Donghyuck as a permanent fixture in Mark’s life, he muses, had been a welcome change. Doyoung could breathe knowing that someone was there for his brother when he was away.  
Someone to keep him safe.

It wasn’t until junior year that Doyoung really started to relax into his surroundings. And now, as a senior, Doyoung can almost taste the freedom of adulthood. Soon, he’s fantasized, he’ll have a job and an apartment and a real home for he and Mark. 

Soon.

\---

Across campus, Yuta smiles as Sicheng and Ten hobble out of the dance studio.  
“Hey babe.” 

“Don’t. I’m sweaty and disgusting…” Sicheng complains, but the Japanese boy ignores him and draws his boyfriend into a hug. “How was class?”

“Peachy.” Ten jokes, running a hand through his hair. “At this point, I think Boa will kill us before we even make it to the Winter Showcase.” Sicheng nods lethargically in agreement, melting into Yuta’s side. 

“Then I guess it’s a good thing we’ve had movie night planned for weeks. You two need to relax a little before Dead Week starts.” Yuta wisecracks as they walk towards their dorm. “Which reminds me - I know we volunteered our suite, but I think we’ll have to do it at yours.” 

Sicheng groans and pushes his boyfriend away.

“Whyyy? You know how Taeyong gets when we throw any kind of party. He’ll spend the entire night panicking over the carpet instead of actually having fun.”

“Because,” The Japanese boy drawls. “Doyoung is freaking out over SA shit and Taeil has solo auditions for Chamber Choir on Saturday morning, and his jury’s next week. If I hear another word of German after this semester, I may actually kill myself.” 

Sicheng sighs gloomily.

“Let’s be real. If Tae drinks more than two glasses of wine he’ll fall asleep during the first movie anyway.” Ten reminds them. “Johnny and I are going to the liquor store tomorrow after his sports marketing class, so I’ll make sure we pick up his usual red.” 

They say hello to Chanyeol, the RA on duty, and then take the elevator up to their floor. Bidding Sicheng good night, the boys walk to their own suite. 

“Do you think Jongin will fail me if I skip another Pilates class tomorrow?” Ten muses, flopping down on the common room couch. “No, but Johnny will be disappointed.” Yuta replies suggestively, shooting him a wink.

Ten groans.  
“You’re right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was fun and dramatic.... clearly, Doyoung as the mom of NCT is my aesthetic. Also, "Dead Week" is what we american college students call the week before finals. Very apt, trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyun finally leaves the library a little after 1 a.m. 

Usually on Saturday nights he’s partying or sleeping, but his revised capstone proposal is due on Wednesday and he’s way behind thanks to basketball. He jogs back to his room to escape the December chill and notes how quiet campus is. 

A few blocks over, the bars are buzzing and alcohol is flowing, but right now, he can’t be bothered.

He’s already imagining the warmth of his bed when he steps out of the elevator, but reaching for the common room door, he jumps at the screams that erupt from inside. He whips the door open and immediately struggles to hold back his laughter.

The room is pitch dark except for the TV that’s playing some weird indie horror film and their coffee table is littered with a variety of cans and bottles. At one end of the couch is Johnny and a lump of blankets that Jaehyun assumes is Ten. At the other end is Taeyong, sprawled out and dead asleep.

In the nearest armchair, Yuta whispers hey, careful not to disturb Sicheng who’s curled in his lap and on the verge of sleep too. And in the other armchair, Taeil has obviously given up on practicing and is now stress-eating oreos with a wine glass of milk. 

“Having fun guys?” He jokes, dropping his backpack on the floor. 

“Loads.” A sarcastic voice replies, which he realizes is Ten when the boy finally pokes his head out out from under the blankets. Jaehyun chuckles and is about to retreat to his room when he realizes something. 

“Where’s Doyoung?”

“Probably in the SA office.” Taeil supplies, his eyes never leaving the TV.

“Seriously?”

“Yep.” Yuta confirms. “He’s been freaking out over the SA budget for like a week now. Apparently it’s due soon and has to be approved by a bunch of people before next semester.” 

Jaehyun looks at his watch and then at his bedroom door. He sighs. 

“Where are you going?” Sicheng asks sleepily when he grabs the hoodie out of his backpack. “Don’t worry about it. Be back later.” Jaehyun replies and then he’s out the door.

\---

Doyoung blinks his eyes rapidly for a few seconds before looking back at the computer screen. His desk is currently covered with budget spreadsheets from the last few semesters and there’s a rather empty Excel doc open on his laptop, glaring at him. 

The longer he stares, the more the numbers seem to blend together and it’s pissing him off.  
Despairing, he pushes his chair back so that he can bang his head against the desk. He’s so caught up in his misery that he jumps when a voice suddenly says, “You know, usually it’s the numbers that give people headaches, not the office furniture.”

Doyoung scowls as Jaehyun materializes beside him. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. Everyone else is at movie night.”

“I’m aware, thank you.” Doyoung replies dryly. “I would be there, but I’m busy.”

“Injuring yourself?”

“No smartass.” Doyoung hisses. “The Student Association budget for the spring semester needs to be finished by Monday in order to receive approval from the deans and the president by January 7th.” 

“But that still doesn’t explain why you’re here. Do it tomorrow when you’re awake and well-rested.” 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think you’re in the position to lecture me about due dates.” Doyoung snipes. Jaehyun lets out a long, frustrated sigh.

“Are you seriously still bitching about our Lit project from sophomore year?” 

“Maybe I am.” 

“Oh. My. God.” Jaehyun breathes in exasperation. “Would you just let me explain?! I didn’t mean to--”

“I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Doyoung.”

The boy flinches. 

Jaehyun rarely uses his name and he’s definitely never used this tone before. It’s sharp and familiar, and it triggers Doyoung’s protective instinct. He curls into himself; Across from him, Jaehyun immediately senses the shift. 

“Doyoung…” He tries again, softer. He steps toward the other, who immediately takes a step back. He frowns. “I didn’t mean to mean to yell. If you’d just--”

But before Jaehyun can finish, the phone on the desk pings, signaling a message. Doyoung unwinds a little, recognizing Mark’s ringtone. He glowers at Jaehyun, who puts his hands up in surrender, and opens the text. 

**Mark…….bro♡ [01:43 AM]** : 120167

…

Shit.

Doyoung goes rigid. His stomach drops and a spike of adrenaline shoots through him; For a second, he feels like he’s going to faint. 

“What is it?” The other asks uncertainly seeing Doyoung freeze. Jaehyun shuffles forward, concerned, and luckily catches the phone as it falls from his hand suddenly.

“You have a car, right?”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun replies, watching the other whip on his jacket. “Which parking lot?” The question is panicked. “Between here and Jewett. I went to the library earlier.” And before Jaehyun can blink, Doyoung is running to the door. 

“Hurry up!” The boy orders before disappearing into the hall. Jaehyun glances at the text message and then stuffs the phone into his pocket. 

“What’s going on!?” He yells as he sprints after Doyoung. “Hey!” 

“I’ll explain, just— Which car?”

Jaehyun hits the unlock button and the headlights flash in the distance. A million questions are on his mind, but he holds back and gets in the car. “Head to the 204 and take exit 7B.”

Jaehyun complies and soon they’re off campus and on the interstate. It’s barren at this time of night so he’s going at least fifteen over the speed limit, trying to ignore his passenger’s restless fidgeting. “So?” He finally prompts.

“Phone.” Doyoung ignores, holding out his hand. Jaehyun huffs and hands it over; He glances at the clock and swears under his breath. It’s almost 2 am. 

“Who are you texting?”

“Taeyong.”

“What?” Jaehyun perks up in surprise. Despite their label as ‘childhood friends,’ it’s widely known that their preferred method of communication is insults. In fact, Jaehyun is certain he’s never actually seen them ‘hang out’ together for the entirety of their college careers.

“I don’t text. He’ll know it’s an emergency.” The other replies quietly. “I need him to call some people.”

“At this time of…?”

“The number is my mom’s birthday. It’s an SOS code between my brother and I. It means he’s not safe. That something’s happened.” There is an obvious tremor of fear in Doyoung’s voice that sets Jaehyun on edge.

He doesn’t pry further. 

Instead, he speeds up again and follows Doyoung’s directions into one of the outlying suburbs. Subconsciously, Jaehyun’s grip on the steering wheel tightens when they turn down a residential street and see a cop car with lights flashing near the end of the cul-de-sac.

“Oh god…” Doyoung’s voice breaks. When they pull up to the curb, Doyoung bolts out of the car and Jaehyun watches him disappear into the house. The sinking feeling in his stomach deepens.

Inside, Doyoung panics. 

“Mark!?” 

Following the sound of voices, he barrels into the kitchen and freezes. All his questions fade away the second he sees his brother sitting at the table with his cheek bruised, lips bloody, and left hand cradled protectively against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW what a place to stop. my bad lol


	4. Chapter 4

“You are…?”

“Kim Doyoung. His brother.”

“Ah.” The officer nods for him to take a seat next to Mark.  
“I’m Officer Kim Minseok. My partner and I responded to your brother’s 911 call. He’s currently taking statements from your neighbors and I was just about to take Mark’s. Are you okay with him sitting in?” Mark nods, reaching under the table for Doyoung’s hand. 

“Alright. Before we begin, I should tell you that I took the liberty of examining your brother’s injuries. He opted out of an ambulance, so I strongly advise you to go to Emergency Care and get his hand checked out after we’re done here.”

Doyoung nods. 

“Now, you indicated over the phone that the perpetrator in question was your father, is that correct?” The younger mumbles a quiet yes. “And this is not the first time he’s gotten violent...?” Mark nods and Doyoung feels like he’s going to throw up. 

“How long has this been going on?”

“Two years.” Doyoung’s grip tightens on Mark’s hand. The younger avoids his eyes. 

“Ok. My apologies in advance if this is difficult for you, but can you give me an idea of what’s been happening. Has he always been physical?”

The younger pauses, finally sparing his brother an uncertain, weary glance. “He never hit me when Doyoung was around. He said things, threatened me a few times, but never… Um… it didn’t get physical until Doyoung starting living on campus. At SMU.” Doyoung lets out a ragged breath. “He shoved me a few times. Pushed me against a wall once and gave me a concussion. I had to tell my basketball coach I slipped on the stairs and hit my head…”

Doyoung can’t breathe. He can’t — He doesn’t want to listen to this.

“After that I… I have a boyfriend,” Mark admits, gauging the officer’s reaction; The man just nods. “I started sleeping over at his house a lot. I told Mrs. Lee that my dad wasn’t really around, so she usually let’s me stay on their couch.” 

“Ok…” The officer quickly jots down notes on a pad. “And tonight. I’m assuming you go to O.T. High?” He asks, eying Mark’s suit. “Yeah.” 

“So you came home after the Formal and…?”

Mark swallows. 

“My friends dropped me off. I was gonna pack a bag and go over to Donghyuck’s for a sleepover…” The boy tightens his grip this time, so Doyoung shoots him a reassuring smile. “I thought no one was home. I mean, he wasn’t supposed to be here.” Mark explains, wincing as his cheek starts throbbing painfully. “I was surprised when I saw him in the living room. He… he asked where I was so I told him about Formal and…” His voice cracks and Doyoung’s heart breaks along with it.

“I don’t know what set him off. He smelled like alcohol, but… He was pretty coherent when he called me a fag and threatened to disown us and then punched me, twice.” Mark half laughs, half sobs. He falls into Doyoung’s arms as the older pulls him into a tight hug. 

“So I ran and locked myself in my room before calling 911…”

“Ok.” Officer Minseok stops him softly. “That’s all I needed.” He closes his pad and rummages around in his pocket. “Doyoung, If you can, please call the station tomorrow. I’d like your statement as well.” He explains, handing the older a card. “Once we have your father in custody, I’d be happy to advise you on how to proceed.”

Doyoung nods and thanks the officer, standing up. “Mark, pack your bag. You’re coming home with me.” 

The younger doesn’t object and starts silently toward the stairs while Doyoung sees the officer out. Once the front door is shut, he sags against it and tries to calm himself. 

Part of him is broken.  
But part of him is enraged, bubbling with a cruel, cold desire to hurt — no, ruin the man he considered his father. To think that he put his hands on Mark… Doyoung doesn’t know whether to scream or cry or hyperventilate, but his chest seems to be choosing the latter. 

“Hey.”

A hand rests between his shoulder blades and starts rubbing slow, soothing circles. Suddenly, Doyoung is exhausted. 

He turns to Jaehyun and takes in his sincere look of concern. And for the first time, Doyoung doesn’t have a quip or witticism to impart. Instead, staring up at those brown eyes, he stops thinking. He just lets his head fall against the other’s chest and barely registers Jaehyun’s arms wrapping around him, one at his waist and the other around his shoulders. He shudders when a hand starts caressing his hair. 

He breathes.

They stay like that for a while. 

It’s only when Doyoung hears Mark descending the stairs that he pulls away and rights himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Who are you?” Mark asks, pausing on the last step.

“I’m Jaehyun, I go to school with your brother.”  
Mark’s eyebrow quirks in recognition, but he doesn’t say anything. “Here, let me take that.”  
Jaehyun slings the duffle over his shoulder and then turns to Doyoung. “Do we need to stop by the hospital first?” The other shakes his head. “Ok. Well, it’s late…”

So Doyoung locks up and the three of them head out to the car.  
Once Mark is settled in the back, Doyoung drops into the passenger seat and mumbles the directions again. Jaehyun nods. 

Soon, the neighborhood disappears behind them.

Mark falls asleep after a few minutes and Doyoung is fiddling with his phone, so Jaehyun focuses on the road and tries not to worry. It’s probably not his place anyway. Doyoung still hates him. Or strongly dislikes him. Probably. Tonight was just… timing. 

He still can’t shake the sinking feeling in his stomach though. 

“I texted Taeil to round everybody up. Since I’m gonna have to explain...”

Jaehyun nods again.  
The ride back to campus is silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another painful chapter... my apologies. are you catching all the SM references? that H.O.T. one was not my best work lol...


	5. Chapter 5

When they pull into the UC parking lot, Jaehyun shuts off the engine and turns to Doyoung. “You wake up your brother and I’ll go talk to whoever’s on duty.” He says, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Ok?”

Doyoung is too tired to argue so he takes the keys offered to him and lumbers out of the car. By the time he has Mark cognizant and in the lobby Jaehyun is already waiting. Doyoung waves at Yixing who watches worriedly from the RA office and steers his brother into the elevator. He can’t help a fond smile as Mark sways on his feet lethargically.

When they reach their floor, Doyoung pulls out his phone and sees a text from Taeil. “Yours.” He murmurs, and the three trudge toward Jaehyun’s suite. 

The other boy feels a rush of deja vu as he stands outside the common room door. 

“Do you want me to go first?”

Doyoung ponders for a moment, but shakes his head.  
“No, might as well put it all out there.” He replies, gesturing towards Mark; The younger jabs him in the side with an elbow. “What? Your face is hideous.” The older teases, and all three of them grin. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Mark finally croaks, wiping away some crusted blood from his lip. 

When they enter, the room quiets.  
But one look at Mark’s face and Taeyong is out of his seat and turning the boy’s face over in his hands, assessing his injuries. A pained, maternal sigh escapes him. A flurry of high school memories - specifically, too many late nights spent patching up Doyoung up in his kitchen - bubble to the surface. 

He shoots Doyoung a look and then wordlessly shepherds Mark toward the bathroom. The others watch them disappear down the hall...

“Either your brother’s taken up boxing or Lucy’s got some ‘splaining to do.”  
The whole room groans and Ten immediately wacks his boyfriend over the head. 

“Ok, ignoring Johnny,” Doyoung mutters, wringing his hands. “I, um… As you can see, there are some… things I haven’t mentioned... About my family...” 

\---

Halfway through, the depersonalization sets in; Doyoung’s voice goes monotone and his eyes dull. 

It’s painful to watch, Jaehyun observes from the couch, seeing the emotional energy drain out of someone. And it’s clear the others feel it too. Sicheng starts sniffling in Yuta’s arms, Ten has his face buried into Johnny’s chest, and Taeil goes uncharacteristically stoic. 

By the time Doyoung gets to explaining the events of the night, his body is still there, but it’s obvious to everyone that his mind is somewhere far away. 

“Well shit…”

Everyone cringes and looks pointedly at Johnny. Again.  
“What?” He counters innocently. “That’s a lot to take in and we should all take this moment to appreciate how responsible and well-rounded Doyoung is despite being the product of an abusive household.”

Ten literally pushes his boyfriend off the couch.

Kicking off his blanket, Taeil stands up. “Mark can have my room. I don’t mind sharing with Taeyong for a while.” And since Doyoung looks ready to protest the offer, the oldest adds, “He needs rest and you know our couch is evil.” Everyone winces in understanding.

“Ok. Well, um…” 

“I’m talking to Junmyeon tomorrow.” Taeyong says suddenly, entering the room. It’s his commanding, no-fucks-given voice that’s usually reserved for the studio, and as he walks straight up to Doyoung, everyone tenses. Mark lags behind, holding an ice pack to his cheek. 

Jaehyun inches closer, ready to step in if need be, but Taeyong surprises them by pulling the other boy into a tight hug.

“Thanks. I don’t think I could explain this again…” Doyoung mumbles. Truly, the thought of explaining a second time, and to their Resident Director, sets off a whole new wave of exhaustion. 

“I think it’s time everyone went to bed.” Taeil announces. Pulling away, Taeyong says, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll handle it. And I called Jaemin earlier, so they all—Hyuck knows what’s going on.” Both brothers nod gratefully. 

Everyone starts to disperse, Yuta to Sicheng’s room, Ten to Johnny’s, and Taeil to Taeyong’s. Doyoung realizes this and a haggard smile settles across his face. In the back of his mind, he makes a note to treat his suitemates to pizza once this is all over. 

It doesn’t last long though because Jaehyun follows as he and Mark start towards the other suite. He shrugs, so Doyoung dismisses it and guides Mark to Taeil’s room. After a final once-over of the younger’s injuries, Doyoung looks at his watch and sighs. It’s nearly 4 a.m.

“We’re going to the hospital in a few hours to get your hand checked out.” He says as he helps his brother into bed. “And we need to talk about Dad…” Doyoung’s heart clenches at the fearful look on Mark’s face. 

“I’m not mad.” The older admits. “I mean, I thought you would tell me. If you had just…” Doyoung takes a deep breath and ignores the stinging in his eyes. The unspoken question of trust hangs heavily in the room. “I promise, you will never have to go back to that house if you don’t want to. Do you understand?”

Mark nods and grips his brother’s hand tightly. “I’m sorry…”

Doyoung shakes his head. “Don’t apologize for him. Not to me.” Mark mumbles an ok, sitting up to hug his brother. 

“I love you. I’m glad you’re safe.” The younger nods against his chest.

“Now seriously, text Hyuck that you’ll see him soon and then sleep, ok?”

“Ok.”

\---

Jaehyun scrambles up from the couch as Doyoung steps out of Taeil’s room. 

“Is he okay?”

“He will be…” Doyoung replies, again pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“And how are you?”

Doyoung stills. It’s a simple question and sincerity is written all over Jaehyun’s face again, but suddenly Doyoung is overwhelmed by the reality that he is not okay.

His chest hurts and his head aches and suddenly tears are running down his cheeks and his knees wobble and an anguished sob is swallowed up by Jaehyun’s chest as the other steps forward to embrace him. Here they are again. 

Mark. Dad. Mom. The future. Mark. Home. It’s hitting him all at once. His mind is racing and his heart hurts and he’s exhausted. His grip on Jaehyun’s hoodie is like a lifeline, but all the fight drains out of his body. 

The other boy backs them over to the couch and kneels in front of Doyoung. Settling between his legs, Jaehyun wraps his arms around the crying boy again and shushes him softly.

They stay like that for a while.

Frenetic energy rolls off Doyoung in waves, but Jaehyun takes it in stride. He tucks the boy’s head into the crook of his neck and pets Doyoung’s hair in soft repetition and when the boy finally cries himself out after a long time, without letting go, Jaehyun moves a pillow to one end and grabs the blanket sitting on the other arm and wraps it around Doyoung and eases him into a lying position. 

His eyes are screwed shut and his body goes limp, but it takes a while for Doyoung’s breath to level out, and even after it does, Jaehyun doesn’t let go of his hand until sleep takes over and Doyoung’s body completely relaxes. 

When he’s sure the other is asleep, Jaehyun leans back against the couch and breathes.  
He feels like he’s run a marathon. 4:27 a.m. 

He stays on the floor for a few more minutes, collecting himself. But just as he musters up the energy to go back to his room, Taeil’s door creaks open and Mark peeks his head out. 

The older puts a finger to his lips and points towards the kitchen. 

“What are you still doing up?” Jaehyun asks quietly. “Water.” Mark replies as he starts searching the cupboards for a glass. Jaehyun chuckles and goes to the far cabinet. 

“Here.”

“Thanks.”

They stand in silence while Mark gulps down his drink.

“Thanks for tonight. I didn’t realize Doyoung had a boyfriend.”

“I’m not— Er, we’re not…”

“Oh. When I saw you two together I just assumed…”

Jaehyun smiles softly. “I’ve had a crush on him since freshman year, but he kind of detests me.” The older admits and Mark chuckles. “That’s Doyoung for you…”

“After our mom passed away, Doyoung basically raised me. I mean, I needed him and he did the right thing, but… He’s not good at relaxing or opening up.” The younger muses. Jaehyun nods in acknowledgement. “He’s done so much for me… I just want him to be happy, you know?”

“I’m sure he knows too… Now seriously, get some sleep.”

The younger nods and heads back to his room. Jaehyun trudges down the hall to his suite and falls into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I legitimately cried while writing this chapter. it hurt so much, especially to write doyoung near the end... please forgive me for all this emotional drama >.<


	6. Chapter 6

“Stop fiddling with it!” 

“I can’t help it!” Mark whines. “I’m a basketball player. I play the guitar and piano. I’m used to being able to move my fingers!” He demonstrates haughtily with his good hand. Doyoung sighs.

“I know. But you only have to wear the brace for a month. It’s not the end of the world.” 

Mark huffs and practically throws himself out of the bus, leaving Doyoung to trail behind as they walk through campus back to his dorm. It’s the first day of sunshine they’ve had in a while, the older notes, as the rays warms his back and the crisp air strikes his face. 

To anyone else roaming campus, it probably looks like he’s enjoying his Sunday afternoon. His head pounds.

“Hurry up!” Mark yells, already standing in front of the dorm entrance. The older rolls his eyes. 

\---

Doyoung runs into Mark who’s paused in the doorway.  
The older starts to scold him, but the sight of Donghyuck sitting on their common room couch stuns the words away. 

“What are you doing here?”

Hyuck looks up from his phone with a smile, but it drops at the sight of Mark’s bruised cheek and braced hand. Time seems to suspend for a moment, the two just staring at each other, but then Hyuck opens his arms and that’s enough for Mark. 

In three strides he’s across the room and burrowed into his boyfriend’s arms. 

“Donghyuck, how did you get here?” Doyoung asks calmly, watching them cling to each other.

“Jaehyun picked me up. He texted and said that Mark needed me, so he bought me breakfast and dropped me off like fifteen minutes ago.” The boy explains, rubbing soothing circles over his boyfriend’s back. 

Doyoung’s surprised to say the least, but before he can ask anything else, Hyuck’s attention is diverted back to the injured mess in his arms. Mark’s shoulders are shaking and his breathing is quick. It’s clear that the pent up emotions of the past 24 hours have come to a head, spilling over in the form of tears down Mark’s cheeks and onto Donghyuck’s shirt as he rocks them back and forth, whispering soft words of comfort. 

Doyoung is thankful Hyuck is here because he struggles to watch his brother break down.  
Giving them space, he backs out of the suite and follows the all too familiar path down the hall.

Stepping into the other common room he calls out, “Jaehyun?”

A few moments later, the man strolls out of the kitchen with a dish towel thrown over his shoulder and a look of surprise on his face.

“Hey.” He greets softly.

“Um…” Doyoung suddenly realizes that thank yous are not his forte.   
“Nice pants.” 

Looking down, Jaehyun flushes slightly at the sight of his Tardis sweats. “Thanks.”  
Despite everything that’s happened in the past 24 hours, there is an air of shyness between them now. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Doyoung blurts out. “Getting Donghyuck, I mean. Or any of it, really. Last night…” 

Jaehyun’s face softens.   
“It’s ok. I wanted to. You needed to be there for Mark and I had a car...” Doyoung nods, wringing his hands. 

“I know, but—”

“Doyoung.” Said boy stops fidgeting and looks up, startled by how close Jaehyun is now. “It’s fine.” His tone is gentle, but final, and Doyoung’s shoulders sag in relief. “Besides, apparently I still have some apologizing to do for sophomore year.” He jokes.

Doyoung scoffs, but there’s no venom to it. Instead, it barely covers a tired chuckle. “Yeah, good luck with that.” He teases, holding back a wince. His headache is definitely getting worse.

“Have you decided anything yet?”

The question is earnest, but also sobering. 

“I gave my statement this morning and the officer ran through a few options, but nothing’s set in stone. All I know is that Mark is never going back to that house.”

Jaehyun nods in understanding. “Has he applied to any colleges yet? Most applications aren’t due till February, but—”

“Here.” Doyoung brightens. “Actually, he accepted a basketball scholarship.”

“Really? I haven’t seen the recruiting list yet. That’s amazing!”

Doyoung smiles. “Yeah. And I’m the beneficiary on his tuition account, so that’s one less thing to worry about. Now he just needs somewhere to stay for the next couple months…” 

“I was just going to make lunch, are you hungry?” Jaehyun asks abruptly, sensing his mood shift. 

“I’m good…” And really he is. In fact, the thought of food sends a wave of nausea through him. “I still have a lot to do.” He admits, glancing at his watch. It’s already 3 pm. “I just wanted to…” He trails off; Suddenly, his thoughts are swimming. Jaehyun quirks his head to the side and stares at Doyoung intently. “Are you feeling ok?”

Doyoung nods. It’s a rehearsed, stiff gesture and the more he moves, the more off his center of gravity feels. Jaehyun reaches out to steady him and quips, “I’ll take that as a no,” guiding Doyoung to the couch.

“Let me see if we have Tylenol or Advil or something. You’re not allergic, right?” Doyoung shakes his head no so Jaehyun disappears into the bathroom. When he comes back with two little pills and a glass of water, Doyoung has half a mind to kiss him. Sure, the thought is revolting, but his headache is so bad that it actually hurts to keep his eyes open. 

“Why don’t you lay down for a bit. I’ll check on Mark and Donghyuck in a few and make sure they’re okay, and maybe Taeyong can cook a nice dinner for them before they go.”

Doyoung nods drowsily as he stretches out on the couch. “Sounds good…” It doesn’t take more than two minutes for the medication to knock him out cold.

A fond expression settles across Jaehyun’s face as he drapes a blanket over the boy. Then, glancing at his watch, he goes to his room and hastily pulls on a pair of jeans. Time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things have been heavy, so get ready for a whole lot of fluff, courtesy of jeffrey, coming real soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 guesses as to who "Mom" is lol.

“Mark, pack your stuff. Hyuck, raid the kitchen for snacks. You both have five minutes.” Jaehyun announces as he bursts into the common room, startling the kids cuddled up on the sofa. 

“Why?” Mark asks hoarsely.

“Well A) I’m a broke college student and I can’t afford to buy more food if I want to pay for gas this week. B) We’re gonna swing by your house to pick up some things, and then C) we’re gonna have a chat with Mrs. Lee.” Donghyuck perks up. 

“Wait, where’s Doyoung?”

Jaehyun looks down at them with a wisened, gentle expression. “I slipped your brother some Tylenol PM, so he’ll probably be asleep for at least the next five hours.” 

“What!?”

“Don’t worry about it.” He assures them, ushering Mark towards Taeil’s room. “He wasn’t feeling well and we both know how terrible he is at taking care of himself…” Mark’s expression relaxes. “You’re right…” So the boys follow orders and fifteen minutes later, they’re in Jaehyun’s car. 

The ride into the suburbs is comfortable, though Jaehyun does regret giving Hyuck control of the AUX cord. Honestly, there’s only so much Twice and Britney a guy can take… 

When they pull up to Mark’s house, the car quiets and Jaehyun turns to the backseat. “Everything important — passport, driver’s license, school ID, and whatever clothes, momentos you want, ok? I’m sure you’ll be able to come back for things, but… just grab what you can.” Mark nods. “Do you want help?” He asks, but Mark shakes his head no and trudges toward the house. Jaehyun and Donghyuck share a look. The younger quickly unbuckles his seatbelt and hurries after his boyfriend as the older sighs. These poor kids…

While he waits, Jaehyun texts his suitemates.

**GC: Suite 302 the Zoo ☠︎⭐︎☯︎**

**Jeffrey Jung [3:42 PM]:**  
I drugged Doyoung and left him on our couch.  
Don’t wake him up!!!! 

**winwin ♡☆♡ [3:43 PM]:**  
wtf

 **Mom [3:44 PM]:**  
Jung Jaehyun  
What did you give him???????

 **Mom [3:44 PM]:**  
And why is he drooling all over MY BLANKET!?!?  
WHAT THE FUCK

 **Jeffrey Jung [3:44 PM]:**  
He wasn’t feeling well so I gave him some Tylenol… PM

 **winwin ♡☆♡ [3:45 PM]:**  
lmaooo dude that stuff is lethal

 **Jeffrey Jung [3:45 PM]:**  
Ikr? But you know Doyoung  
He’d never rest otherwise

 **Mom [3:46 PM]:**  
…  
I still don’t condone this behavior…  
But you’re right.  
Dipshit doesn’t know when enough is enough.

 **Mom [3:47 PM]:**  
I’ll make sure the suite stays quiet for a couple hours.  
Maybe if you’re lucky, he won’t murder you when he wakes up.

 **Jeffrey Jung [3:48 PM]:**  
Thanks.  
And yeah….

 **winwin ♡☆♡ [3:50 PM]:**  
lol no promises there  
Yuta and I will lay flowers on your graveee

 **winwin ♡☆♡ [3:51 PM]:**  
and Taeil can sing Mozart’s Requiem at your funeral!  
oooh and Ten can do the flower arrangements!  
and yongie will cater it and johnny will give a long-ass eulogy about how  
you’ve had a crush on Doyoung for 4. fucking. years. but you got  
murdered before you could confess lololololol

 **Jeffrey Jung [3:52 PM]:**  
wow.  
Remind me why I’m friends with you again???

 **winwin ♡☆♡ [3:53 PM]:**  
Kun graduated and I’m the only person you know  
that cooks hotpot?

 **Jeffrey Jung [3:54 PM]:**  
…  
you right  
unfortunately 

Jaehyun looks up to see Donghyuck knocking on the window.  
He points to the back so Jaehyun pops the trunk and gets out. “You play the guitar?” Mark nods. “Me too. We should jam sometime.” The older suggests with a smile, placing the last duffle in the car. “Is that everything?”

“For now…” Mark mumbles. His face is pale and Donghyuck grips his hand tightly. 

\---

“Mom, we’re back!”

“In the kitchen sweetie! And who’s ‘we’?”

The three hustle in to see Mrs. Lee prepping dinner. She looks up from her chopping board with a smile, but just like her son, it drops at the sight of Mark’s bruised cheek and split lip. 

“Minhyung Lee-Kim, what happened to your face!?” She shrieks, dropping the knife. “That’s what we’re here to talk about.” Jaehyun offers, a comforting hand anchored on Mark’s shoulder. 

“And you are?”

“Jung Jaehyun.” He replies with a slight bow. “I go to school with Doyoung.” 

Sparing the boys a worried glance, he adds, “We brought a few of Mark’s things. Is it alright to put them in Donghyuck’s room or maybe a guest room?” A look of solemn understanding crosses Mrs. Lee’s face. “Absolutely. Why don’t you put your things in the room across from Donghyuck’s and when you’re done, come down and I’ll make you both a snack.” She suggests. The boys nod and head back to the car.

Sagging against the counter, the older woman heaves a sigh. 

“This is about his father, I take it? Why he didn’t make it over last night?” Jaehyun nods stiffly. “I’m sure you can guess what happened... The cops were already there when we showed up. Doyoung spoke with them, and he’s considering all his options, but…” 

Mrs. Lee motions for Jaehyun to sit. “Water? Tea?” The boy shakes his head no. He takes a deep breath and gathers strength.

“I’m sure you understand why I’m asking this.” He wrings his hands nervously. “It’s incredibly forward of me, but Doyoung would never— Even if it’s the best solution, he wouldn’t ask. So… I was hoping Mark could stay here.” 

“It doesn’t have to be until graduation!” He continues. “Doyoung’s friend, Taeyong - I think you know him - he talked to our Resident Director this morning and—”

Mrs. Lee puts up a hand, stopping him. 

“There’s no need.” She replies calmly. “I wouldn’t want him anywhere else. Mark is welcome to stay as long as he wants. The same goes for Doyoung after graduation.” 

“Really?” Jaehyun asks, surprised. 

“Of course. I’ve never liked that man and with Doyoung away to school, I’ll admit, I was concerned. Now that I know for sure what’s been going on, I don’t want either of them anywhere near that house.” She confirms and Jaehyun’s shoulders sag in relief.

Mrs. Lee ponders for a moment, looking Jaehyun up and down.

“I love those boys, but they're not ones to ask for help. Especially after their mother… Anyway, it might take time, but if you keep doing what you’re doing, I’m sure he’ll realize how lucky he is to have you.”

Jaehyun flushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I know I said Jeffrey was bringin' the fluff, but sicheng in this chapter LOL. what. an. optimist.  
> also, congrats to me on learning html??? cause fuck this formatting haha


	8. Chapter 8

When Doyoung wakes up, he’s disoriented. A few deep breaths clear the lethargic fog, but his body still feels heavy and his head lulls to one side as he sits up. He opens his eyes and freezes. This is most definitely not his room.

Rolling his shoulders, Doyoung cracks his back and thanks god that his headache has gone away. Then he glances at his watch and gasps. “9 am!?”

A deep laugh echoes from the kitchen. A few moments later, Johnny strolls into the common room and passes Doyoung a mug of coffee.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty. Feeling better?”

“What the fuck…”

“Your little nap turned into a full-blown coma so we kinda just left you here.” He jokes. “You were dead to the world. Even Taeyong’s cream cheese pumpkin bread couldn’t wake you.”

Reality comes crashing down on Doyoung and his sanity wavers for a second. 

“B-but I’ve already missed my first class! I haven’t finished my Choral Studies homework. And Mark! The kids have school today and — oh my god,” He pales as he suddenly remembers the SA budget. The term “Dead Week” suddenly has a whole new meaning, he panics.

Before a full-on attack starts, Johnny claps him on the shoulder and settles into the adjacent armchair. “Relax. Ten emailed your professors that you’d be out sick today and Jaehyun drove the kids back after you fell asleep yesterday. They’re most definitely in school.”

“But…” Doyoung struggles to control his anxiety.

“Taeil said you haven’t been sleeping well and Sicheng said he even had to remind you to eat. We all get it - you’re stressed out. Hell, even Yuta voted for you to sleep it off, so don’t freak out, ok? The last thing you need, after everything, is to get sick before finals.”

Doyoung wants to argue, but the unspoken rule of their friend group rings true: if Johnny has to step in as the voice of reason, you’ve gone too far. Crumpling back against the couch, he mutters, “If I die, you’re all cut out of my will.”

“But Doyoungie, who’ll take care of the pokemon card collection you keep tucked way under your bed?”

Doyoung hisses in embarrassment and covers his ears to hide their reddish tint.  
“Shut the fuck up you capricious giant.” 

Johnny grins. 

“By the way, Jae wants you to meet him at Starbucks later. Should I text him now that you’re back in the land of the living?” Doyoung sends him a withering glare, but Johnny picks up on the way he fidgets nervously.

“I know you’ve never been fond of him, but maybe this is your chance to finally talk shit out and be friends.” 

Closing his eyes, Doyoung sighs.

In the past, he’d have scoffed and dismissed the idea entirely. But Doyoung is a painfully reasonable person; He can’t ignore everything Jaehyun has done for him in the past two days. He also can’t deny that maybe the other boy is kind of sweet. And a little handsome. Fuck. 

“Fine. But don’t expect us to come back to the dorm holding hands and singing Kumbaya.” Johnny snorts and almost drops his phone into his coffee. “Tell him I’ll meet him at 11.” 

\---

Pulling his jacket tighter, Doyoung hurries toward the administration building. Glancing at his watch again, he decides he has just enough time to beg Dean Zhong, the Student Association faculty advisor, for mercy before he has to meet Jaehyun at Starbucks and bury both his pride and what’s left of his dignity. 

His body autopilots toward the SA offices and stops in front of reception where Hani is typing away cheerfully.

“Hey Doyoung! I thought you were out sick today?” She asks with a wink. He returns it with a weak smile and chokes out a laugh. “Yeah, well, I need to talk to De—”

“Oh! Before I forget,” She interrupts. “Dean Jang stopped in before his 10 am to see you.” A lump forms in his throat. “He wanted to pass on how impressed he is with this year’s budget! He’s approved it already and forwarded it on to Dean Matheson in the College of Education, so I think you can expect it on the President’s desk by January 1st, at the latest. Great job Pres!” Hani reveals beaming, punching his shoulder amicably.

On the outside, Doyoung is pleasantly gracious.  
On the inside, panic and confusion are clawing at his chest.

“Thanks.” He murmurs. “I need to grab something off my desk.” He mumbles, waving goodbye hurriedly. Stumbling over to his workspace, he’s shocked by how organized it is a.k.a. most definitely not how he left it Saturday night. Then suddenly, a thought pops into his head — or rather, someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alas! the end is but a chapter away... and don't worry! it's written, just waiting to be edited. thank you everyone for reading and commenting such lovely things so far ♡


	9. Chapter 9

“What did you do!?” Doyoung snarls into the phone.

“Hi, Doyoung. Yes, my day has been fine so far, thanks for asking.” The voice replies sarcastically. He growls in response, stalking towards Starbucks. 

“Why did the SA Secretary just tell me that the spring budget has been submitted!?”

“Because it was. At 7:30 this morning, to be exact.”

He whips around to see Jaehyun a few feet away, phone still up to his ear. It’s clear the other has come straight from the gym because he’s wearing his coat open with his jersey on display and his hair is messy and his face is flushed. And despite how pissed he is, Doyoung’s stomach flip-flops at the sight. 

“Come on.” Jaehyun’s voice is level, but tired, so Doyoung reins in his anger and follows him inside the campus coffee shop to a table in the back corner. “Do you want anything?” When the other turns up his nose, Jaehyun sighs and goes to place his order. 

Upon his return, Jaehyun drops into the seat across from Doyoung and places a green tea across the table; He smiles when the boy begrudgingly takes a sip. Neither says anything for a few moments, so while Doyoung pouts into his tea, Jaehyun roots around in his bag.

“Here.” He says, dropping a small stack of papers on the table. “On top is a copy of the spring budget and underneath are the past ones I ‘borrowed’ from your desk.”

Doyoung huffs, but picks it up, looking it over. His eyes widen. “How did you…”

“I’m a finance major. I declared the semester after we had that Lit class together.”

“But _when_ did you do this!?” Doyoung demands, flipping through the packet. While the formatting is the same, even at a glance he can spot adjustments made here and there. And the totals and justification page… the argument is sound and articulate. For a moment, Doyoung blanches with self-doubt, wondering if he could’ve put even half of this together in less than 24 hours.

“Yuta mentioned it yesterday while you were at the hospital with Mark, so, considering my major, I figured I could at least start it for you. But then you weren’t feeling well so… I pulled some strings with the custodial staff to let me into the SA office. I grabbed what I could off your desk and finished it last night.”

Doyoung honestly doesn’t know what to say.

“And while we’re here, can you _please_ just hear me out about sophomore year?” 

Impulse says no, but his gut says yes. So Doyoung takes another sip of his tea and nods. He notes how Jaehyun smiles and his posture straightens earnestly. _Cute…_ he thinks to himself. 

“I swear I didn’t mean to leave you hanging on that project.” The other stifles a scoff. “The night I was supposed to meet you, my older sister went into labor early with my niece and nephew, and it wouldn’t be a big deal, but my parents live a few hours away and my brother-in-law was on a business trip at the time, so I was the only one who could meet her at the hospital.”

Across the table, Doyoung’s pride wavers.

“And I panicked. I totally forgot about the project and school and pretty much everything else until I knew that my sister was ok, and I’m really sorry. I know I should’ve texted or emailed you or something, but I didn’t. And when I tried to talk to you after, you brushed me off, so I just… let it go.” 

And just like that, Doyoung is overwhelmed by how badly he misjudged the man in front of him. He takes another sip of green tea.

“And before you say anything, you should know…” Jaehyun steels himself. “I like you.” 

Now Doyoung openly gapes at him.

“I have for a long time and I know it’s probably weird because you still hate me, but—”

“I don’t hate you. Especially after all this…” Doyoung admits, gesturing to the papers in front of him. Jaehyun visibly relaxes.

“It’s just… I mean, I—”

Going over the confession in his head, he tightens his grip on the mug. He’s not used to this — feeling shy around Jaehyun. He’s also really bad at feelings. Like, somewhere across campus, Ten probably senses and is laughing his ass off at Doyoung’s emotional constipation. 

“Could we… um. Maybe we could start over?” 

Jaehyun grins.  
“Jung Jaehyun. Senior. Finance major and SMU Basketball Captain. Pleased to meet you.” He exclaims, offering his hand. 

“Kim Doyoung. Senior. Conducting major and Student Association President. Nice to meet you too.” He mumbles, shaking it. A small, bashful smile settles across his face.

“I think I’ve seen you around. Do you, perhaps, live in University Commons?” Doyoung laughs and nods. “Yeah, I do.”

“So we’re neighbors. Interesting. Well, now that we know each other, I hope this isn’t too forward of me.” Doyoung cocks his head in confusion. “But I was wondering,” Jaehyun asks softly, reaching out to take Doyoung’s hand, “Could I take you out on a date sometime?”

Doyoung flushes.  
“I’d like that.” 

\---

Johnny lumbers into the common room and promptly collapses on the sofa. “Tough day, babe?” Ten calls from the kitchen. “Remind me why I decided to take the 3-hour, once-a-week Analytics and Data class instead of the 1-hour, 3-times-a-week one again?” 

“Because you love me and Frisky Fridays™ more than night classes.” Ten replies with a wink, slinking into the room. Johnny groans in agreement. 

Hauling himself off the couch, the older pulls his boyfriend into a hug and kisses him softly. “How was pilates?” Ten looks up at him with a wicked grin. “Good. Would you like to see the fruits of my labor?” He quips, quirking an eyebrow sensually.

Johnny growls under his breath and draws Ten closer. He cups the boy’s ass as the smaller wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and snakes his legs around the older’s waist. The lustful look in the Ten’s eyes sends blood rushing to a certain appendage and Johnny’s tempted to throw him down right there and have his way with him. But just as he leans in for a searing kiss, the common room door bursts open and Jaehyun and Doyoung, in a tangle of limbs and lips, stumble their way to the couch.

The two gawk at the sight.  
But then a sly smile settles across Johnny’s face.

“You know what,” He states loudly, startling the couple apart. “This is much better than Kumbaya.” 

With a crimson face Doyoung flips him off, sending the older into a fit of laughter. But before he can further interrupt, Ten hops down and pulls his boyfriend toward the door, announcing his congratulations. Once in the hallway, Johnny snickers. “Cum-baya indeed.” 

Ten swats his boyfriend over the head.  
“What?” Johnny replies innocently.  
Rolling his eyes lovingly, Ten pulls him down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Johnny tho... It seemed like an appropriate ending.  
> Thank you so much for reading and for leaving kudos and comments! This was a really fun story to write and I'm glad that so many people have enjoyed it. Should I revisit this universe?? I'm kinda in the mood for a markhyuck fic...  
> Also, to anyone that actually cares (ha!), here's one last hint as to the university - NY state.


	10. Continuation Update

**SO** a lot of you have kindly said that you would enjoy a markhyuck fic and 

 

_*drum roll please*_

 

It is officially in the writing stages!! I've planned out the entire story and have begun the first chapter. However, as I did with "Taking Care of You," I don't think I'll post it until it's completely drafted and in the final editing stages. This way, I'm accountable and forced to work on it b/c I want to share it with you ASAP!!!

 **also tiny spoiler alert:** the fic will be a prequel of sorts, about how Mark and Donghyuck got together and let me tell you - I've got drama to spare lol. So please look forward to it!! 

And a huge thank you to all of you that have read and left kudos/commented on "Taking Care of You." This was my first real multi-chapter foray into NCT and you've all been so kind and supportive and in the words of Lucas, I'm very happy ♡


End file.
